Robotnik's Best Plan in the World
by fanfactualfactory
Summary: Robotnik unfolds the best most evil plan in the WORLD and his robots might have to get their hands... Dirty. WARNING! Adult content.


**Robotnik's Best plan in the World**

-By Fan Factual Factory-

((This is a nonprofit parody. All characters belong to their respectful creators and owners.))

It was a typical day at the Robotnik factory where evil schemes where coming together.

"Har har har!" Laughed robotnik as he called his robots into his office "Listen here! I have no time to explain!" Said the fat man as he turned to Grounder and Scratch, injecting them with a siring

"What was that for boss?" They asked. But the fat man just crossed his arms over his chest and said "If I told you, you idiots would mess it up some how! Now! Are you ready for your orders?"

The robots saluted him with stern faces "Yes sir!"

"Good!" He pointed to the many other robots in the back of the room "I need you to have sexual relations with all of them! Pronto! Our little speedy guest will be here soon!" Robotnick rubbed his fat hands menicingly. The chicken and digging robot looked at each other then back to Robotnik "But why?" Asked scratch.

Robotnick glared and said "Only dead robots ask me questions! NOW GET TO WORK!" They took the hint and turned to the other robots as Robotnik watched from his sitting chair. They slowly and embarasingly stripped away some of their metal covers to expose their lower nuts and bolts to the other robots, unknowingly making robotnik grin with delight as his hands patted over his belly "Yes... Quickly now! Make sure you hit every hole!" The two robots nodded as they watched the other robots surround them. So the sex was on as Grounder drilled into every hole he could find while Scratch pecked at every pucker he could reach. They tried to find any fem bots to do stuff with but remembered that there where not any because Robotnik thinks that making them would remind him of his mother which would be awkward.

"Ooooo..." Robotnik watched lovingly at the sight of metal glistening with robot splooge as their metal parts grinded together with a plesurable sounding metalic grinding noise. Slowly, Robotnik reached into his tight pants to play with his chubby. But all the fun was interupted by the alert alarm going off. It was time.

"He's here!" Robotnik stud as he zipped up his pants, trying hard to not snag his junk on his zipper as he pulled it up. He looked to the monitors "That rude little hedgehog will rue the day! It will be the last the he ruins my fun! Robots! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Before the robots could make them selves look decent again, they ran out, parts exposed and all as they went after Sonic.

Sonic looked to the on cuming robots and said "UH-OH." He turn and ran "Better juice it!" But the robots where now pretty fast as they started to catch up. Robots tried to reach out and grab the Sonic, but he was able to slip free because of the robot cum they hadn't been able to wash off yet.

"Nonono NO! You morrons! Don't let him escape!" Robotnick anounced over the speakers in the place. A really big robot with claws swiped at Sonic but missed! Instead he hit Tails who fly by "Ouch!" said Tails as he grabbed Sonic and flew him into the sun set. They escaped.

"Robots! In my office! NOW!" The robots where scared but went to the office. There, robotnik was pacing about and yelling with a red face and a poped vein "You idiots! You nincumpoops! You morrons! You botched it all up!" The robots looked sorry "At least you didn't screw it all up! Maybe I can still make this work!" The robots looked confused at eachother and Robotnik "How? All we did was scratch his friend!"

"I know! And that might work just fine!" A creepy grin soon crossed Robotnik's smile "You see, before the sex I infected AIDS into Grounder and Scratch. Any moment now, that little furry fox will start feeling sick and will have to go to the hospital!" Robotnik's belly jiggled as he had a hearty laugh "For there, Sonic's guard will be down and he'll fall into my trap!"

Robotnik's laugh echoed into the night.

While running around, looking to go back home Tails groaned to Sonic "Awww... I'm not feeling good Sonic!" Tails then fell from the sky to be caught by Sonic with speedy hands "Little buddy? Are you okay? I'll take you to the hospital!" Sonic then ran there with Sonic speed! Having turned Tails into the doctor, Sonic waited outside the room, pacing back and forth as he waited for news "Excuse me mister Sonic." Said the nurse as she stepped out, wearing her tantalizing short skirt and a push up bra that could be seen through steep neck opening space "I have bad news." Sonic couldn't take his eyes away from the woman's large chest "You're friend has got the aids. We're trying to treat him as fast as possible for aids."

"Oh no! Is there anything I can do?" Asked Sonic

"You can only wait." Said the nurse "Only time will tell."

"Well I hate time! It's too slow!" Said sonic all grumpy like.

The nurse had a sad face as she pulled Sonic aside "We should check you too." And she did. Soon enough she came back into Sonic's room with smile as she said "Good news! It's negitive!"

"Alright!" Cheered Sonic as he looked at the nurse who stepped closer to him. He was just so happy and she was just soo pretty even with that mask always covering her mouth that Sonic couldn't help but give her bum a slap.

"Oooo!" She smiled behind her doctor mask "Seems like some one is in a good mood! Maybe I can help with that!" She slowly and teasingly unbuttoned the top half of her buttons, exposing her bra covered chest. Sonic was hungry and could no longer wait to tear off her bra, making her giant tits spill out to be suckled on like baby calf.

"Oooo! Sonic! You're soo good and manly!" She said as Sonic suckled one tit and slapped the other. She pressed Sonic into his chair making sure to keep close. Way to close. She then giggled once more in a strange different tone.

"I have you now Sonic."

"Huh?" He looked up into her dark eyes ash she'd suddenly rip away her face mask to show that familiar mustach "ROBOTNIK!" Sonic announced, unable to wiggle free from the chair as he was trapped under the weight of Robotnik's large belly.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I've finally out whitted you with my superior intelect!" The fat man spreded Sonic's legs to the thick bolt of Robotnik's that lifted his nurse skirt "Now it's time to make you my slave with aids TILL THE END OF TIME!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Sonic as he was thrusted into while Tails was in other room having gangbang with robots till he died of aids.

The End.


End file.
